


Project Annunaki

by mmcgui12_gmu_nancydrew (mmcgui12_gmu)



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Post-Project Blackwing (Dirk Gently), Post-The Shattered Medallion, Project Blackwing (Dirk Gently), References to Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency, Somewhere Between an AU and a Crossover Right Now?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_nancydrew
Summary: Two years after the disaster known as Pacific Run: New Zealand, a very broken Sonny Joon goes to River Heights.This is... basically a rewrite of a story I started on an old account then abandoned because I ended up hating a sex scene I added because it totally derailed the plot. This is an attempt at me starting over and trying to get back on track of my planned plot.
Collections: The Most Random Crossovers and AUs, mmcgui12_gmu Adopts Orphaned Stories





	Project Annunaki

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Project Annunaki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214012) by [A_Strange_Vessel (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel). 
  * In response to a prompt by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu) in the [The_Most_Random_Crossovers](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Most_Random_Crossovers) collection. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Bess Marvin

It had been two years since I went to New Zealand as a backup competitor on the reality show Pacific Run.

In those years, the incident caused the show to be canceled. Sure, the year my cousin, George Fayne, or friend, Nancy Drew, and I competed brought in huge ratings, but all the sabotage brought to light a lot of serious safety concerns.

Sure, Nancy seemed to follow around the producer of the competition that year, Sonny Joon, during her cases, but, though I had a huge crush on him two years ago, I hadn't thought of him much since Nancy mentioned finding another one of his comics in Iceland last year.

Nancy was planning a trip to Salem, Massachussetts, this past fall, but that fell through. She hasn't had a case since Iceland, which is weird for her. She, George, and I got a townhouse together.

Things in River Heights became... Peaceful.

Until the (horribly cliche) stormy night that a haggard man showed up on our doorstep.

George and Nancy had gone out to some charity event at the Old Town Hall Museum. I wasn't sure if I should go, since I still didn't know if Alexei Markovic liked me.

So, there I was, home alone with this weird man standing at our door.

Something seemed familiar about him. His dark hair was long, shaggy, and messy. If it had been dyed at any point, the color was long gone. His clothes hung looser than I'd remembers, and his purple glasses slid down his nose.

And then it hit me. I did know him.

"Sonny?" I asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the copy-paste from the original story. I'll be picking this up with my own continuation soon.


End file.
